


Help - An Analogical Oneshot

by bluegay_redgay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Described Panic Attack, Gen, M/M, Mild Cursing, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Stress, analogical - Freeform, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegay_redgay/pseuds/bluegay_redgay
Summary: Is it platonic or romantic? Who knows ;)This is my first (completed) Sanders Sides fic....oneshot..thing so I hope you enjoy!





	Help - An Analogical Oneshot

It was Sunday night and Logan was rummaging through every container he owned: drawers, baskets, shelves, anything. Yet he made no progress. He had a Chemistry project due tomorrow first thing in the morning. Being organized and all, Logan completed his project within the first three days, storing it and the sources onto a flash drive. That was five days ago.. 

 

“Think Berry think!” He muttered, now checking his desk for the fifth time. He did. It want to ask his family for help, they would only scold him for being irresponsible, as if they didn’t do that already. Patton was most likely asleep, he couldn’t bear to hear Roman’s annoyingly boisterous volume at this hour. He was alone, his hands were starting to shake. This was his final for the class, if he couldn’t turn in anything, his grades and GPA were done for. He took a moment and sat still, attempting to reason his way out this... emotion. 

 

Logan spent a good fifteen minutes trying to calm down but he just couldn’t, he was shaking uncontrollably, his breathing was completely out of order and he felt like he was drowning. What is this? I’ve never felt this before. Am I having a heart attack? No, my heart is still beating... Quite rapidly.. Logan groaned. “I have no time for these frivolous thoughts. Now Logan, where is this damn drive?” 

 

He attempted to ignore the growing weariness in his brain but that only made it worse. Logan was sitting in his desk, head between elbows, trying to control his breathing. “What is this, I do not agree with these feelings. Make it stop. Make it stop, make itstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeit-!!!” He paused and picked up his phone, almost dropping it from the sudden movement, he speed-dialed a close friend and prayed he’d pick up.

 

“Logan? What the hell man, it’s eleven. This better be important.” Logan slightly scoffed, there was no way he’d be asleep, he was most likely on his laptop. “V-Virgil.... I require.... h-...lp.” 

 

Pathetic. You couldn’t even make an entire sentence.

 

“Woah okay bud, are you okay? What’s going on?” He wish he knew. He wasn’t even able to comprehend it. “I’m n-not entirely.. s-sure. I was s-searching for m-my flash drive for chemistry b-but I can’t seem t-” Logan was interrupted by Virgil who was able to quickly identify the issue.

 

“Okay, Logan listen. You’re having an anxiety attack, I’m going take a shot in the dark and say this has to do with that Chem final? I remember you telling me how you’d already finished it." Logan heard Virgil take a deep breath, "Okay.. follow everything I say, alright?”

 

If he were in a better state, Logan would’ve questioned it but he was desperate. “A-Alright.” Logan was fiddling with loose strands from his gelled hair. “Look around your room, tell me five things you see. Can you do that?” 

 

Although his vision was blurry from the sudden tears, he was able to make out the objects in his small room. “O-Okay.... I see my l-lamp... My bookshelf.. A tr-trash can. Uh.. I believe that is my old tie and.... and my... is that?... Could it be??” There was an object near his trash can that appeared very similar to the flash drive in need.

 

Virgil smiled, “I don’t know, is it?” 

 

Logan was examining the drive, he marked each drive to differentiate them. “It..It is! Oh thank goodness!... Thank you Virgil. I...did not anticipate calling you so late, I apologize.” Virgil didn’t even try to hide his scoff, “Hey, if you feel like that all, you can always give me a ring. I go through those too, they suck when you’re alone.. Happy to help, Nerd.” 

 

He wasn’t aware of this. “V-Virgil if there is a time where you were in... more heightened levels of anxiety, I hope you trust me enough to help you as well. I believe you used a grounding method? I have read about them briefly but I.. never researched on anxiety attacks. That was my error.... Thank you Virgil.” Logan felt his heart flutter a bit when he let his name roll off his tongue this time.

 

“Anytime, Pocket-Protector. Get some sleep.” He hung up. Logan held his phone close to him.

 

Perhaps... I should hang out with Virgil more often... 

 

Logan smiled to himself and fell asleep right when his head made contact with the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was Logan's first anxiety attack if it weren't obvious. If y'all want more fics and etc.... Follow me on Tumblr and shoot me an ask! It's angeladoeswhat.tumblr.com !


End file.
